White Christmas
by Yumegari
Summary: Digimon mix with the movie White Christmas. STRANGE. Wallace x TK Davisx Matt
1. Missing In Action

(Hello, just a bit of xmas cheer here! This story is based on Digimon, but it's a retelling of White Christmas, y'know, that old movie with Rosemary Clooney and Bing Crosby? I don't own that or Digimon by the way.I don't know if anyone has done this before, and I don't want to check the thousands of Digimon fics on FFN.net, so sorry if it's similar to someone else's ideas. As for names, I'm using a mix of Japanese and American names to make it fit, because if you recall from the movie, Bing Crosby plays Bob Wallace and his partner is so and so Davis. Wallace is Willis's Japanese name and Davis is Daisuke's American name, ne? Ages for Tai and Matt are 17, TK, Davis, and Wallace are 14. Figure out the rest from there if I include them. And yes, this includes yaoi! Heehee, kk I'm done. Enjoy!)  
  
1 White Christmas  
  
Christmas was fast approaching, but all was not well with the digidestined. Taichi Yagami had sent Yamato Ishida and his little brother Takeru Takaishi to retrieve the older digidestined's Digimon for their usual Christmas stay. That had been a week ago. It seemed the two brothers hadn't been heard from since their arrival in the Digiworld. This also applied to the actual Digimon. Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Biyomon, Gomamon, and Agumon hadn't been heard from since that day. Kari and the rest of the younger Digidestined had searched desperately for the missing brothers and Digimon, but to no avail. Now Christmas Eve was only a few days away.  
  
Tai was worried. He had mentally kicked himself over and over again for letting Matt and TK go into the Digiworld alone. But he had thought it would be safe. All the evil Digimon had long since been defeated, so what the boys had gotten into was beyond him.  
  
He missed Matt. If the young rockstar was gone, how could he ever tell him how much he loved him? He wondered how this could happen when he had finally made up his mind to tell him. And he couldn't even go to search for them, because he and Kari were leaving this evening for America to visit their aunt Dhalia. And all the other Digidestined would be occupied with Christmas preparations. Except Davis and Wallace, who was visiting.  
  
Making up his mind, Taichi picked up the phone. He dialed Davis's number.  
  
"Hello, Motomiya residence?" Tai groaned as he heard the voice of Jun Motomiya, Davis's older sister, and his worst nightmare. She was absolutely obsessed with Yamato, and it always scared Tai to think he might lose the blonde to her. He knew that was crazy, since he didn't even have Yamato yet.  
  
"Hey, Jun? Can I talk to Daisuke?" He heard Jun's high pitched squeals over the receiver and actually had to hold the phone away from his ear to preserve his hearing.  
  
"Oh. My. God! Are you Taichi Yagami? Yamato's really cute friend? And star of the High School soccer team?"  
  
Tai took a deep breath and attempted to higher his voice, "No, of course not. I'm just a study partner, reviewing some things. That I need to ask Davis about." He lied through his teeth, hoping the girl would buy it.  
  
"Are you sure? You sure sound like Taichi. And why would you be studying now? School's out for Christmas." Jun sounded very suspicious.  
  
"N-no, I'm sure." Tai squeaked.  
  
"Oh, okay. DAISUKE!!!!!! PHONE!!!!!!!!" Jun hollered, and Tai could almost imagine her running down the hallway screaming Dai's name.  
  
"Jun, I got it!" Tai heard Davis's voice, strangely calm, "Hello?"  
  
"Davis, this is Tai. I was wondering if I could ask you and Wallace a really big favor?"  
  
Davis seemed to instantly perk up, "Yeah? What?" His voice dripped with enthusiasm. Tai knew his mini-me of sorts would do it already.  
  
"I'm going for Christmas. Tonight. But I still want to find Matt and TK. Their parents are really upset. Is there any way you and Wallace could go look one more time? Please?" Tai hated sounding like he was begging.  
  
"No problem. Wallace and I were planning on going to the Digiworld tomorrow anyway." Davis said a quick goodbye and hung up, leaving Tai stunned on the other line. He hadn't thought it would be that easy.  
  
*************************NEXT DAY*************************  
  
Davis and Wallace went through the Digigates the next morning. The Digital World didn't look any different. They had left V-mon and Terriermon in the real world, since they seemed to be having a lot of fun playing video games.  
  
"Do you think we'll find him?" Wallace asked weakly, hopes low.  
  
Davis gave the blue eyed boy a grin, "I know we will. And then you can tell TV how much you looooooooove him!" his cinnamon eyes got all starry, and Wallace imagined them turning into little hearts like anime characters. (*author giggles.* Their real I tell you!!!!!!) Now he knew the similarities between Jun and Daisuke weren't just limited to physical appearance.  
  
"Um Davis?" Wallace asked uncertainly, eyes growing wide.  
  
"Don't distract me, I'm daydreaming!"  
  
"But, uh.I think you should turn around." Wallace backed into a tree. Davis turned, only to meet the biggest Digimon he had ever seen, in the shape of a humongus, winged alligator.  
  
"W-w-who-who is that?" Hair puffing up even more than it was before, eyes bulging, Davis ran to the tree and hid behind Wallace.  
  
"That's Karaokemon, a virus type champion Digimon. Watch out for his off- key singing, it's even worse than his Violet storm attack!" Wallace quoted from the digivice, reading verbatim the lame catch phrases digivices always seems to feed people.  
  
Before the two could run away, they were knocked out by the said violet storm attack.  
  
**********  
  
(Okay, strange. Next up, singing! Yay!) 


	2. A Beautiful Voice

************  
  
When Wallace and Davis awoke, they were in a very dark, very silent cave. And upon awakening, the cave was lit, by a thousand fire flies. Or so it seemed at first. Until their eyes adjusted.  
  
"Are those strobe lights?" Wallace asked calmly, rubbing his head to check for a concussion.  
  
"I think so.Is that a karaoke machine? Ohhh, my head hurts. This is like that nightmare where I woke up naked in the middle of class and Matt and Tai were having sex on the teacher's table." Davis moaned, then blushed at what he had said, "Ignore everything I just said." Wallace nodded, he didn't want to know.  
  
"So, you're awake!" Boomed Karaokemon in a very intimidating voice. Wallace gazed at him wide eyed, "What do you want from us?"  
  
This was bad. Neither had their Digimon and there probably wasn't a portal anywhere.  
  
"I want you to die! Or more precisely feed my pets!" Karaokemon's pets turned out to be a large quantitiy of little demidevimon, who really probably weren't carnivorous, at least not on the human flesh side, but still seemed pretty creepy looking with their little beady eyes. Plus Wallace had never seen one before, and seemed to have a great fear of little bat winged things. He screamed.  
  
It was an ear shattering scream, and when it was over, Davis found himself holding Wallace in his arms, trembling. Yet Karaokemon seemed to be in bliss.  
  
"Y-you! You have a beautiful voice! Sing for me human!" his long white angel wings wrapped around himself in a strange looking self hug.  
  
Wallace shook his head, "N-n-n-n-no-n-not until y-y-you get rid-d of tho- those ba-a-a-a-ats!!!" His voice shrilly rang out.  
  
"Done!" Karaokemon snapped his fingers, and all the little Digimon were gone.  
  
Davis whispered to Wallace, "Once he's distracted, we can escape and find TK and Matt."  
  
Wallace, shaken, didn't want to sing. He tried to think of a song. Finally, he remembered the movie he had watched with Davis last night, one Davis had never seen and enjoyed thourouly but was an old favorite of Wallace.  
  
"I-I'm dreaming of a white Christmas.like all the ones I used to know.  
  
Where the treetops glisten, and children listen, for sleighbells....."He continued the song in a stronger voice, and kept singing as Karaokemon closed his humongous eyelids with all the appreciation of an art lover, looking at his favorite piece. Davis grabbed his hand, and together they ran out of the cave.  
  
**********  
  
(Okay, that was short, sorry. I didn't mean to continue at 1:47 am but oh well. More later. Reviews appreciated.) 


End file.
